Possession
by Lady Firi
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are going to a wedding and things get a bit out of control. What will happen after the wedding? HxK Warning: Yaoi
1. The Wedding

Frowning at the mirror, Hiei looked at his reflection and could hardly recognize himself.

"Kurama, remind me how the hell I got dragged into this?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Long, strong arms dressed in black surrounded Hiei's shoulders as slender hands came around towards Hiei's neck to fix his bowtie. Kurama's face appeared in the mirror and his emerald eyes met Hiei's ruby-red gaze in the reflection.

"Because Yuusuke has asked us to attend his wedding and we agreed because we are his friends," Kurama explained.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Okay. That's your excuse. But you fail to answer my question. How the hell did I get dragged into this?" Hiei asked again.

"Because, if you don't go," Kurama started as he lowered his head towards Hiei's neck. He pulled down the collar of the suit and suckled Hiei's neck until he left a dark mark. He then pulled the collar back up, to hide the evidence, and went up to Hiei's ear. "…I won't do what I promised I would later on." Kurama teased.

Hiei had closed his eyes and his mouth was slightly agape. When he opened his eyes again Kurama saw that they were clouded over with lust. He couldn't help but smile at this. Hiei's expression then changed as he began to pout, surrendering to Kurama's reasoning. Kurama, finished fixing Hiei's bowtie, un-wrapped his arms from around Hiei's shoulders and turned his attention elsewhere. Hiei immediately turned around and caught Kurama's wrist.

"If you do it now, you can assure yourself that I will go." Hiei stated seriously.

Kurama looked at him and smiled. "We still have to finish getting ready, Hiei." Kurama argued as he gently pulled his wrist away.

"We've been getting ready for the past few hours! I'm done getting ready!" Hiei complained.

To be truthful, it only took Hiei about five minutes to put on the suit, that is, after the two hours it took Kurama to get Hiei to stand still long enough to actually put it on. Kurama on the other hand, was a different story…

"When does the damn thing start anyway?" Hiei asked, bothered that Kurama had denied him.

"In about forty-five minutes. The temple is only five minutes from here." Kurama answered and coughed a bit.

Hiei went to go lay on the bed. Once situated, he crossed his legs at the ankles, put his arms behind his head and stared pointedly at Kurama. Kurama glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and then proceeded to panic.

"Hiei, what are you doing! You're going to wrinkle the suit!" Kurama exclaimed.

He went up to Hiei and lifted him up by his arm gently, pulling him up to stand. Hiei gave him a what-the-fuck-does-it-matter look and went to sulk in a shadowy corner of the room. He continued to stare at Kurama. Their eyes met for a moment and then Kurama turned and went to the bathroom to check his hair. Hiei looked up at the heavens, seemingly praying for mercy.

"How many times are you going to stare at yourself in that thing?" Hiei asked.

Kurama just smiled and continued to check his reflection. After a good five minutes he exited the bathroom.

"How about we go check on the girls?" Kurama suggested.

"Hn." Was all Hiei could answer as he followed Kurama outside of the room.

Downstairs there was a myriad of high-pitched voices. When Hiei and Kurama entered the room, they were the center of attention, but only for a split second, before the girls went back to giggling and gossiping. Hiei and Kurama shared of look of confusion, and then turned their eyes back to the scene. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Shiori, Atsuko, and even Genkai were all piled into Kurama's small living room, all fussing about each other's hair, make-up, dresses (especially Keiko's), etc. All except Genkai (who was wearing her usual style of clothing), who sat quietly on a couch, studying the scene. Hiei and Kurama headed over to her.

"It seems that they are all quite busy," Kurama observed and coughed.

Genkai smiled slightly and took a sip of the tea she held in her hands. "It makes me wonder how they can have so much energy. But I suppose I was like them once before, just not so… peppy." Genkai commented.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. All the girls cried "Come in" in unison, making Hiei twitch. Kuwabara opened the door and stepped in, Koenma following behind him, bearing the appearance of a teenager. Kuwabara and Koenma were both wearing black tuxedos.

"Well, doesn't this look like a happy scene?" Koenma said.

All the girls giggled a bit and went back to what they were doing. Kuwabara and Koenma sauntered over to where Kurama, Hiei and Genkai were situated.

"Where's Yuusuke?" Kurama asked.

"We just dropped him off at the temple." Koenma supplied.

"Why so early?" Genkai asked.

"The guy's a nervous wreck. We left him there so that he can get over it." Kuwabara answered.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll run away?" Hiei put in.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him!" Kuwabara stated.

"Besides, we left him with company." Koenma said.

"Company?" Kurama inquired.

"Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka are with him. They'll make sure that he doesn't get "cold feet"." Koenma said.

"They all came over to go to Yuusuke's wedding…?" Genkai mused.

"Yes, they did." Koenma stated. At this, Yukina came over.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say that Touya and everyone were here?" Yukina inquired.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed and placed himself awkwardly in between her and Koenma. Hiei looked at Kuwabara with contempt for a second then focused his attention on his sister. Koenma side-stepped Kuwabara and tried and get to Yukina, but not quite getting there.

"Yes, they're there." Koenma answered her. He looked at Kurama. "Shouldn't you do something about that cough?" He asked.

Kurama realized that he meant him. "I apologize; I didn't realize that I had been coughing. I'm sure that it's nothing." Kurama reassured him and Hiei at the same time, who had been looking at him a bit worriedly.

From somewhere in the mass of girls Keiko called out.  
"Is everybody ready?"

All the girls stepped aside so that she could be seen. She was wearing the most beautiful white gown which accented her natural curves. The tips of her arm-length gloves delicately covered her dainty fingertips. Her hair was up in an elaborate style, with a few tresses curling around her delicate neck. The diamond necklace and earring set made her face glow and look like an angel. Kurama went toward her; clasped Keiko's gloved hand and kissed the knuckles tenderly.

"You make a most beautiful bride. Yuusuke is a lucky man." Kurama stated and was rewarded by Keiko's blushing face.

"Can we get going already?" Hiei remarked.

All the girls stared coldly at him, making him take a few steps back. The look of malice in their eyes would make the strongest daemon want to go back from whence it came.

"Hiei is right girls. If we don't get going soon we'll be late." Koenma put in, noticing how the girls were staring at Hiei. He glanced over at Hiei, and, if he hadn't known better, he could have sworn that Hiei had just sent him a grateful look. Well, _if_ he hadn't known better. With that everyone started parading out the door.

When everyone arrived at the temple, the guys went in first to make sure that Yuusuke wasn't anywhere to be seen, so that the girls could sneak Keiko in, not letting Yuusuke take a peek at his blushing bride. After the girls took Keiko to the assigned room, the guys went in search of Yuusuke. They found him, along with the rest of the guys, in a room far apart from Keiko's. He was pacing the floor nervously. When they walked in, Yuusuke took one good look at Hiei and burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Gods Hiei! I didn't think that you would come through! You don't look bad in a suit! Hey Kurama, what did you have to do to get him to come? Bribe him or something?" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Hiei scowled and looked away, blushing slightly. Kurama just smiled.

"It's 'bout time you blokes got 'ere! This one's 'bout to wear an 'ole in the floor!" Chuu exclaimed.

"Damn bloody right! I was wonderin' when y'all were going to get 'ere! I've been real eager for the weddin' to start. My ears have been wigglin' non-stop!" Jin put in.

"We would have gotten here sooner if the girls would have just stopped fussing over Keiko's…" Hiei started grudgingly, but his sentence was cut short as Yuusuke grabbed his arms and started shaking him.

"Keiko? How is she? Is she okay? How does she look? Is she nervous? What…" Yuusuke blurted out at once.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Casanova!" Kuwabara said as he pulled Yuusuke off of Hiei, who looked like he was about to make this wedding into a funeral.

"She's fine Yuusuke. She's with the girls." Koenma stated calmly.

"She looks ravishing." Kurama put in.

"I want to go see her!" Yuusuke said as he started walking out the door.

"No can do, bloke!" Chuu said as he grabbed Yuusuke by the waist and set him down on a couch. Yuusuke struggled but to no avail.

"Hiei and I can go check on her if you like." Kurama offered and coughed a bit.

"Please…" Yuusuke said, sending them a look of gratitude.

Hiei turned promptly on his heel and went out the door, Kurama following close behind. "We'll be back soon." Kurama called over his shoulder.

Checking in on the girls didn't take long. They were just sitting there, talking and laughing, waiting until it was time for Keiko to walk down the aisle. As soon as they were sure that everything was okay, Hiei and Kurama headed back. Right before they turned the corner to go into the room where Yuusuke was, Kurama spied a restroom. A thought sprung into his head.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama said.

"What is it now, fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama retraced his steps and peeked around the corner then he went past Hiei and did the same, making sure that no one was there. After he made sure, Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him into the restroom. Before Hiei could protest, Kurama had pushed him into one of the stalls.

"Kurama, what are you…?" Hiei tried to ask before Kurama clamped down his hand over Hiei's mouth.

"Shhh. I promised you, didn't I?" Kurama said, taking his hand off of Hiei's mouth.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist, searched for the belt buckle and took it apart. He un-tucked Hiei's shirt and ran his hands over Hiei's chest. Hiei shivered at the touch.

"Kurama…I don't think...we should be doing this…not here…" Hiei protested weakly, his hands wandering behind him to caress Kurama's muscularly sculpted legs. But even as he said the words, his body reacted to Kurama's touch as Kurama started to put his hand down Hiei's pants.

"I don't think that I can wait until this is over. That could be hours from now." Kurama supplied.

Hiei said nothing. That was enough for Kurama to know that Hiei had given in. Kurama un-buttoned Hiei's pants and let them fall to his ankles. He grabbed Hiei's throbbing member and played with the tip for a bit.

"Kurama, if you are going to do this, I suggest that you not toy with me." Hiei bit out through clenched teeth.

Kurama didn't need further invitation. He picked Hiei up by the waist and set him down kneeling on the toilet seat, his face towards the wall. He quickly un-buckled his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles. He teased Hiei further by rubbing up against him.

"Kurama…" Hiei hissed through his teeth.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's throbbing member once more and started pumping his hand in a slow, tantalizing motion. He felt Hiei push into his hand, urging him to go faster. He kept a slow rhythm for a while longer, until he thought that Hiei was going to explode in rage and need, then started going faster and faster. He heard Hiei moan slightly and saw him tilt his head back a bit. With that, Kurama stopped. Hiei was about to protest but was silenced when Kurama put his hands on Hiei's hips and entered him with a harsh thrust. Hiei let out a harsh grunt and put his hands against the wall to steady himself. Kurama grabbed Hiei once more and started thrusting his hips and pumping his hand in a steady, fast-paced rhythm. He started going faster and faster, in and out, in and out, pumping his hand in the same steady beat as his hips. He felt Hiei wriggle underneath him, his hands searching for something to grab on to. It was clear to see that Hiei was about to climax. Kurama wasn't so far behind him either.  
Hiei didn't know how much longer he could take it. He was about to climax and was trying his hardest to hold it back, along with the cry that came with it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Hiei cried out and was about to let go when both he and Kurama heard the door open. Kurama slowed down but didn't stop.

"Why'd ya have to go and eat 'fore the thing started?" It was Chuu.

"I was hungry! And it's taking too long!" Rinku complained.

"It won't take much longer. We're just waitin' for Hiei and Kurama to come back and then we'll start." A pause. "You had to go an' get the suit dirty!" Chuu exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Rinku said apologetically.

There was a sound of running water and paper towels being used. Kurama could feel Hiei start to shiver. If Hiei cried out it would blow their cover. But Kurama, for the love of him, couldn't stop. He felt like he was possessed. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He took his index and middle finger and put them into Hiei's mouth. Hiei moaned softly but not loud enough for Rinku and Chuu to hear. Kurama felt Hiei start to suck on his fingers greedily. If there weren't other things pending, Kurama would have given him something else to suck on. He pulled his fingers slowly in and out of Hiei's mouth and kept up the same steady beat of his hips and his other hand. Kurama bent closer to Hiei's ear.

"Not much longer now, itooshi. Just be patient." Kurama crooned, trying to be reassuring. The only response was Hiei biting down on his fingers, indicating that he didn't think he could wait much longer.

"There! All done." Chuu said. "Now no one will be able to tell the difference."

"Alright. Let's go then. Hiei and Kurama should be back by now." Rinku replied.

Hiei and Kurama heard the door open and close as Chuu and Rinku stepped out. Kurama waited just a bit longer to take his fingers out of Hiei's mouth. Then he took his hand and returned it back to Hiei's hips and began thrusting with more vigor. Within a few minutes Hiei threw his head back cried out as he climaxed, Kurama following suit a few seconds later. Kurama felt the warm, sticky semen gush into his hand. He slowly uncurled his fingers and brought his hand to his lips, cleaning his fingers off one by one with gentle licks. When he had finished he saw that Hiei was watching him intently, the look in his eyes saying that if he continued for much longer it would be his turn to be on his knees. Kurama smiled and pulled out of Hiei slowly, too slowly Hiei thought. He then bent down to pull his pants up and re-arrange his clothing to look presentable. Then he did the same for Hiei. When he was done, Kurama took Hiei's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Hiei returned the kiss, biting Kurama's lip and making it bleed. Their tongues soon met and helped deepen the kiss further. After a few minutes they both had to stop for air.

"We have to go back. They're waiting for us." Kurama stated, panting breathlessly.

Hiei didn't answer. He only stared at Kurama. There was a look in Hiei's eyes, and Kurama couldn't quite place what it was. Then Hiei blinked and it was gone.

"After you." Hiei said.

Kurama opened the stall door and looked around to make sure that no one was there. He did the same with the door leading out into the hall. Once he was sure that there was no one there, he motioned for Hiei to come out. Then they headed to the room together, Kurama walking in before Hiei. Almost immediately they were attacked by a very nervous groom.

"What took so long?! I was getting worried! Was there something wrong?! Please tell me she's okay!" Yuusuke blurted out.

"She's fine, Yuusuke. They all are. They're just talking and laughing. Sorry it took us so long. We got…distracted." Kurama said, his arms up in self defense, coughing a bit. He glanced down at Hiei and saw that he was staring off into a different direction, looking nonchalant.

The priest walked in then. "We're ready when you are." He advised.

Everyone looked at Yuusuke.

"What are you all looking at me for? Let get out there! Yeah! I'm getting married! . . . Wait… I'm getting married…" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"You're just now realizing this?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Before anything else happened, Chuu grabbed Yuusuke by the waist, carrying him as if he were a sack of potatoes, and proceeded to go out of the room and head for the altar, everyone else trailing behind. Hiei shot Kurama a nervous glance before they left the room and Kurama smiled reassuringly. There was nothing to worry about after all. It was just the wedding of one of the most powerful daemons and one of the most frightful women in the human realm. There was nothing to worry about. It was just a wedding, after all.

The entire ceremony went on without any disturbances. Kuwabara was the first to enter the room, Shizuru on his arm. Then Kurama escorting Botan. And last but not least was Hiei with Yukina at his side. Although it did not register on his face, Hiei was happy to be close to his dear sister. The couples split and went to their sides. The bridal march started up and Keiko was seen at the entrance, her arm tucked securely in her fathers. She had the most beautiful, radiant smile on her face. Before handing her over to Yuusuke, her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek, tears shining in his eyes. Then the ceremony began. Ancient words were spoken, vows were exchanged, many tears fell and at the end the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Then the couples left in the order that they entered, only this time Keiko was on Yuusuke's arm, her smile even more radiant than before and Yuusuke's smile was so wide that Hiei feared his jaw might snap.

"It was a beautiful wedding, don't you agree?" Yukina asked, interrupting Hiei's train of thought.

Hiei looked at her, and after a moment he offered her a tiny smiled. "Yes… I suppose it was." Hiei responded, feeling comfortable enough to share some of his sentimentality with his sister.

He was rewarded with a beaming smile and a beautiful laugh. He felt proud to have her as a sister.

"The reception is next, right?" Yukina asked.

"Reception?" Hiei inquired.

"Yes. The after-party. You are going, aren't you? It'll be fun." Yukina asked, her eyes hopeful.

Hiei could never say no to her. He nodded stiffly in agreement but grumbled to himself. He had wanted to go home with Kurama, so they could finish what they had started in the restroom.

'_This "reception" thing better end soon.'_ Hiei thought angrily as everyone made their way towards the reception hall.


	2. Aftermath of the Reception

The beginning of the reception was the same as any other, but different in every way. Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, Genkai and Botan all stood to make a speech. Yuusuke looked at Hiei.

"Hey! What about you, Hiei? You're the only one of the team who hasn't made a speech yet." Yuusuke commented, knowing that Hiei would never agree to do such a thing. He was right. Hiei just crossed his arms and stared at him, remaining silent. Yuusuke grinned and then turned to Keiko. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled.

Everything seemed alright in the world. People were dancing, laughing, eating, and having fun. The atmosphere was so contagious that even Hiei forgot about going home for a while. But only for a while. Although he was happy watching Kurama have fun, he wanted to have his own fun. Hiei watched as Kurama took Keiko out to dance. Then Botan. And Yukina. And Shiori. After that, Kurama went to sit next to Hiei for a bit.

"You seem to be having fun." Hiei commented.

"I am. You should come over with us." Kurama offered, coughing a bit.

"Hn. No. You should not be dancing so much anyway, with that cough that you have." Hiei said.

"I'm sure that it is nothing." Kurama reassured him.

A pause.

"I noticed some females staring at you while you danced." Hiei said casually.

Hiei tilted his head slightly to where the girls were and Kurama followed the direction of the nod. Sure enough, there were two girls, probably friends of Keiko's from school, giggling and staring at Kurama. When they noticed that he was looking their way they put their heads together and giggled for a bit, then decidedly started coming towards Hiei and Kurama.

"Good evening ladies." Kurama greeted as the girls walked up. "Is there something _we_ could help you with?" Kurama asked, also including Hiei.

The girls giggled. "Actually, we were wondering if you would dance with us." The taller of the girls, who had light brown eyes and reddish hair, asked. The other one was slightly shorter, with pitch black eyes and hair.  
"My name is Kaito Mizuki, by the way." Said the taller of the girls. "My friend's name is Takahashi Khana." The girl continued, indicating her friend.

"I'm delighted to meet you Miss Kaito, Miss Takahashi. I am Minamino Shuichi. This is Hiei." Kurama said and coughed. Hiei glanced over at Kurama when he heard him use his human name. He would never get used to it.

"About our invitation…" Mizuki put in boldly.

"I would love to dance with you, Miss Kaito, but I've been dancing for quite a while and I would like to rest for a bit. Is that alright with you?" Kurama asked.

"So I've seen." She grinned. "It's alright. Do you mind if I have a seat?" Mizuki asked.

"Not at all." Kurama said.

Mizuki took a seat close to Kurama. Too close, Hiei thought.

"What about you, Hiei? Would you like to dance? I haven't seen you get up all night." Khana asked timidly.

"I don't dance." Hiei said rudely, looking off in another direction.

"Come on Hiei. It'll be fun." Kurama urged, taking Khana's side. Hiei shot him a "no-fucking-way" look but Kurama ignored it. He stood up, grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him toward Khana. Kurama then ushered both of them to the dance floor.

"I'll get you for this Kurama." Hiei threatened, but only loud enough for Kurama to hear.

"Have fun!" Kurama said and smiled, turning on his heel as a waltz started up. He could feel Hiei shoot daggers into his back as he walked away. He knew full well that Hiei meant what he had said.

Watching Kurama walk away, Hiei resigned and began to spin Khana gracefully around the room. Hiei noticed that everyone had begun to slowly clear the dance floor.

"Everyone is leaving." Khana commented, assuring Hiei's suspicions.

Hiei said nothing but nodded in agreement. Hiei could see everyone he knew staring at him, their jaws practically to the ground. He saw that Kurama was also staring at him. Gawking actually. Hiei almost laughed aloud when he saw Kurama's face. Then he noticed the girl next to him. Mizuki. She was gingerly tracing her fingers up and down Kurama's arm, trying to get his attention. Hiei surged with jealousy. Thankfully the music had stopped. He began to storm off towards Kurama, remembering to grab Khana's wrist at the last second.

"Kurama, we're leaving." Hiei stated plainly, anger edging his voice. He had let go of Khana's wrist.

Kurama immediately registered that something was wrong and complied.

"Forgive me ladies. We're going to have to cut this night short. It was nice meeting you." Kurama said and started to walk away.

"It's only around six. It's still early. And we haven't had our dance yet." Mizuki whined and grabbed Kurama's hand, stopping him in mid-stride.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." Kurama said, gently pulling his hand out of Mizuki's grasp before Hiei decided to break her neck.

Hiei headed out the door. Kurama went to his mother.

"Hiei and I are going home now, mother." Kurama told her.

Shiori smiled and nodded. She knew that Hiei and her son were lovers and she also knew that Hiei could get very…impatient sometimes. "Impatient" being an understatement.

"It's alright dear. I'll just have Atsuko or Shizuru take me home. I'll be home late. Don't wait up." Shiori told him, making sure that she gave them enough time.

Kurama smiled, hugged and thanked his mother. He then went over to Yuusuke and Keiko to congratulate them and say goodbye. Then, after another five minutes of saying "goodbyes" to everyone else, Kurama stepped outside and went to Hiei where he stood waiting for him. Once Kurama was at Hiei's side, Hiei turned briskly on his heel and walked in the direction of Kurama's house.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei said nothing, remaining silent the entire thirty minutes it took them to get to Kurama's house.

Once they reached the house, Kurama half expected Hiei to drag him into his room and strip him down. That was not the case tonight. As soon as Hiei went through the front door he stormed up the stairs to Kurama's room and shut the door with a bang. There what a moment of silence while Kurama locked the front door then he heard another door bang shut.  
Kurama had begun to worry. He'd never seen Hiei like this. Kurama set down the keys and walked quietly up the stairs. He opened the door to his room cautiously and peeked in. No sign of Hiei.

'_He's probably in the bathroom.'_ Kurama thought.

Kurama went to his bed and sat down with a sigh. He peeled off his shoes and then lied flat on his back, closing his eyes for a moment. He heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and saw that Hiei was dressed in his usual clothing.

"I left the other clothes in there." Hiei stated simply. He went towards Kurama's window and slid it open.

Kurama sat up with alarm. "Hiei! Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

Hiei stilled for a moment, seeming to consider what Kurama said. Then he silently slipped out the window and into the trees.

It was around eleven that same night when Shiori got home. As she went up to her bedroom she decided to check up on Kurama, thinking that the door was going to be locked anyway. When she felt that it wasn't, she opened it cautiously, expecting to see Hiei and Kurama in a fierce embrace as they slept. What she saw was completely unexpected. She saw her son, still in his tux, laying at the far edge of the bed, clutching a pillow as if his life depended on it. She heard him breathe out a long, saddening sigh. Maternal instincts kicked in. She quickly went up to Kurama and sat down at the edge of his bed next to him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"What is it, dear? Where's Hiei?" Shiori asked and saw her son furrow his brow in sadness at the mention of Hiei's name.

"Did something happen to him? Is he alright?" Shiori asked, slightly alarmed.

She knew that Hiei could take care of himself well enough, but if something had made her son upset, especially if it concerned Hiei, then she knew it was really bad. She saw Kurama shake his head slowly.

"He's fine mother." Kurama coughed out as he started to sit up.

Shiori could see that Kurama had shed a few tears a while back, even in the dark. She saw that his eyes were blood-shot and red-rimmed and his cheeks were tear-stained. He looked pale and dreadfully tired. Shiori instinctively reached out her hand and patted Kurama's head. She pulled him closer and let him put his head on her lap. She began to run her hand soothingly up and down Kurama's back.

"I remember the last time you were this upset. You were three and you had fallen from the apple tree in the backyard. How you got up there I'll never know." A pause. "I remember feeling like someone had taken a knife to my heart and stabbed it. I thought I would have to take you to an emergency room. Thankfully you didn't even have a scratch. You were just scared. I sat on my knees and hugged you for a while. Then you laid your head on my lap and I held you just like this while you cried your little eyes out. And then you fell asleep." Shiori smiled, remembering how relieved she'd felt after knowing that her little boy was alright.

She looked down at Kurama in her lap. She knew that he had just had a hard fall. Only this time it wasn't without any scratches. She patted his head tenderly. He was breathing easily now but she knew that he was still awake.

"What happened with Hiei, Shuichi?" Shiori asked reluctantly. She felt Kurama clutch at her dress. He let out a heart-breaking sigh once more.

"I don't know…" Kurama said, his voice hardly audible. "He was… really angry when we left. We got home… he changed… and then left through the window…" Kurama explained, coughing a bit.

Shiori looked up at the window which was still open. She squinted her eyes in the darkness. She thought she could make out a figure in the dark, but she wasn't sure. She turned her attention back to Kurama.

"I'm sure that everything is fine, Shuichi. He just probably needed some air." Shiori offered reassuringly.

"He would have told me…" Kurama choked out. "He's really angry with me…" Kurama sighed, barely audible, realizing this had never happened before, coughing a bit harder.

Shiori felt her heart break. She was going to kill that short, arrogant son of a bitch next time she saw him, for making her son feel like this.

"I'm sure he's not angry with you. And I'm sure that he loves you very much." Shiori said, trying to sooth her son.

She couldn't stand it when he was like this, especially since it didn't happen very often. She looked out the window again. Did the figure move? Was it even there? She wasn't sure. Maybe the shadows were playing tricks on her. She focused her attention again on Kurama.

"Please don't be sad, dear. I can't stand it when you're unhappy." Shiori admitted. She felt Kurama try to change his mood, but he couldn't. Shiori patted his head and begun singing to try and calm him down.

"Shine, bright morning light/Now in the air the spring is coming/Sweet, blowing wind/Singing down the hills and valleys…" She trailed off, patting his head absently.

Kurama shifted his head a bit. "You always did sing like an angel…" Kurama said smiling a bit, coughing slightly. Shiori smiled.

They both heard a soft rustling at the window. Shiori turned and Kurama sat up. They both saw Hiei standing at the window, looking tired. Shiori felt her anger rise up. She stood.

"Now you listen here…!" Shiori started.

"Mother, please!" Kurama begged, holding her hand as if to try and hold her back.

"No! This has to come out! Do you have any idea what damage you've done? Shuichi has been laying in this room alone and unhappy because of you! I have half the right mind to throw you out of this house this instant and never allow you to see my son ever again! But I won't do that because I expect you to set things right! Do you hear me?!" Shiori screamed, obviously more than slightly bothered by Hiei's presence.

Hiei looked hurt. "I intend to…" He said, surprising both Shiori and Kurama. He looked solemnly at Shiori. "Could we have some privacy?" Hiei asked.

"Absolutely not!" Shiori burst out.

"Mother, could we please have some privacy?" Kurama asked tenderly, after seeing that Hiei wasn't going to protest.

Shiori thought for a moment, and then complied with her son's wishes. "I'll be right across the hall." She said, looking at Hiei. Then she turned around and closed the door quietly behind her.

It was quiet for a little bit after Shiori left. Kurama neither spoke nor moved. He wasn't looking at Hiei. He found the patterns on the sheets more interesting.  
Hiei could see that Kurama was still upset. It broke his heart to see him like this and even more when he thought that it was because of him. He had actually come back hours ago, about fifteen minutes after he had left, and was going to go back into Kurama's room when he heard Kurama sniffling a bit, and realized that he had cause Kurama to shed tears. He had stayed outside to wait until Kurama had quieted down some. It hadn't taken too long for the sniffling to cease. But during the time he spent outside listening to Kurama, the more it broke his heart, and the more courage he lost to go inside. By the time he had decided once again to enter the room, he felt like his heart had turned to dust. He was about to go in when he saw Shiori enter the room. He heard them talking, Shiori trying to sooth Kurama. He had heard Kurama's upset voice and sad sigh. He had felt his heart shatter even more at the pain he heard (if that was even possible). After a while more he had stepped in, interrupting Shiori's angelic song.  
Now Hiei stood there, taking in Kurama's form. He was sitting up on the bed, hunched over slightly, head bent down. Kurama had tucked his hair behind his ear, unknowingly giving Hiei a full view of his face. Hiei could see Kurama's red-rimmed eyes and slightly tear streaked face. He felt like killing himself for making Kurama so upset, and for so long. Hiei took a step forward, extending his hand out a bit.

"Kurama, I…" Hiei didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry for hurting you? I'm sorry for being jealous? I'm sorry for being a total dick?!'

"It's okay Hiei. It was my fault… I'm sorry." Kurama coughed out, his voice barely audible.

Hiei felt like taking his sword and stabbing himself through the heart. Kurama was blaming himself?! Hiei wanted to scream. Instead he went up to Kurama and hugged him as tight as he could, burying his face into Kurama's neck. He felt Kurama tense under his embrace and took it as a sign that Kurama didn't want to be held right now, especially not by him. Hiei struggled with his own emotions, not fully understanding what the lump in his throat meant. He nuzzled Kurama's neck tenderly.

"It's not your fault, koibito. It's mine. I'm sorry. I should have never gotten jealous like that." Hiei uncharacteristically apologized. He stood up, slid off the bed and went towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked with a cough, picking his head up. He wanted Hiei to stay with him, to hold him. The only reason he had tensed was because he thought that Hiei was angry and was going to punch him.

"I'm leaving. Going back to the Makai. You'll…" Hiei choked out, unable to finish; unable to look at Kurama.

He was about to slip out the window when the branches moved and closed it tight, staying in place to keep it closed. Hiei looked back at Kurama, slightly stunned. Kurama met Hiei's gaze and saw as Hiei turned his head away. Kurama lowered his head, convinced that Hiei didn't want to have anything to do with him. He felt his emotions rise to the surface again. With a flick of his fingers, Kurama made the trees open the window, giving Hiei the ability to leave. Hiei turned to Kurama again. He saw Kurama's head bowed, his hands were gripping the sheets, and his shoulders were shaking, trying to control his emotions.

"Leave if you want to…" Kurama could barely be heard. "I…won't stop you…" He coughed out.

Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He went towards the window, closed it hard enough for Kurama to hear and then locked it. Kurama stayed where he was, unable to move, thinking that Hiei had actually left. Hiei hadn't intended to make Kurama think that he had left. He wanted to let Kurama know that he was staying. Hiei went around the bed and touched Kurama's back lightly. He heard a sharp intake of breath. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and hugged him tightly. He felt Kurama's hands touch his arms ever so lightly. He was still coughing a bit, which worried him. But no more sadness. Hiei was glad.

"You stayed…?" Kurama asked, unsure. He felt Hiei nod on his back. Kurama tried to pull away so that he could be face to face with Hiei but Hiei only held on tighter, thinking that Kurama wanted to run away from him. "Hiei, please let…" Kurama started, but Hiei interrupted.

"No!" Hiei yelled, the sound muffled by Kurama's hair. Hiei held on tighter.

"…me turn around." Kurama finished. He felt Hiei twitch a bit.  
_'We really need to work on our communication skills.'_ Kurama thought, glad to have Hiei with him.

Hiei let go slowly. He straightened out and let his arms fall to his sides. Kurama turned around and backed up a bit to give Hiei some room. He looked up and found that Hiei's face was covered by his bangs. He couldn't see Hiei's expression. Kurama slowly extended a hand out to Hiei. But instead of taking it, Hiei lunged forward and tackled Kurama onto the bed. Kurama felt Hiei's arms and legs wrap around him like vines and felt Hiei bury his face into his chest. Kurama took his arms and wrapped them tightly around Hiei's small frame. After a bit Kurama felt Hiei's limbs loosen and start to shift as Hiei went to straddle Kurama's waist. Putting both hands on the bed on each side of Kurama's head for balance, Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama tenderly. Kurama shifted, running his hands down Hiei's back. He felt Hiei react instinctively under his fingertips. Kurama began to slip his slender fingers under Hiei's shirt and started to peel it off.

"What are you doing, Kurama?" Hiei asked, breaking the kiss.

Kurama didn't say a word. He just continued to strip Hiei down until there was nothing left to take off. He then looked up at Hiei with pleading eyes.

"Please…" Kurama begged.

Hiei complied, taking off Kurama's suit carefully, remembering how upset he'd been when he had lied on it. When they were both naked, Hiei still on top of Kurama, they continued their kiss. Their kiss wasn't filled with raw need, but with tenderness and care. Hiei ran his hands lightly on Kurama's warm skin, feeling him shiver under his touch. Kurama did the same, touching Hiei in the most intimate of places, mind, body, and soul. They went on like this for hours on end, making each other feel fully alive and so happy that each thought that their hearts might burst with joy. Then they slept, content to be in each other's arms, a slight smile on each of their faces.

It was around ten the next morning when Shiori awakened. She looked at the clock on her bedside and panicked.

'_I must have been really tired,'_ she thought.

Then she remembered all that had happened last night after she had gotten home from the wedding. She quickly shot to her feet and went to check on Kurama. She was half hoping not to see Hiei there when she opened the door but smiled just the same at the sight that greeted her. She saw Hiei and Kurama in a tight embrace, both covered, the thin sheets tangled at their waists (it was clear to see that they were both naked but nothing stood out ;]), both smiling in their sleep. Shiori saw Kurama's hand move lower on Hiei's back as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position where he could be closer to his lover. She could have sworn that Hiei's smile widened a bit. Smiling to herself, she silently closed the door and let the lovers sleep. Then she went into the kitchen to prepare something for when they both woke up.

'_Something that can be reheated.'_ Shiori thought, knowing that they would sleep well into the afternoon, considering how comfortable they were. And they did.


	3. The Sickness

Hiei was the first to awaken, the sunlight flitting through the trees seeping under his eyelids. He yawned and tried to stretch only to find himself being tightly held by Kurama. A smile came to Hiei's face as he watched his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. Now that it was daytime, Hiei could see the damage he had done last night clearly. Kurama's eyes were still a little puffy and red and his cheeks were still stained with tears. Hiei felt his heart give a lurch at the sight. His eyes then wandered to Kurama's red hair. An idea flashed in his mind. Getting up slowly and carefully, as not to awaken the slumbering fox, Hiei went in search of his clothes. After he finished getting dressed he opened the bedroom door quietly and headed downstairs, hoping to find Shiori.  
Hiei went into the kitchen and was glad to see Shiori at the table reading the paper.

"…Hey," Hiei called out, almost timidly.

Shiori put down the paper. "Good morning, Hiei." Shiori greeted. Hiei couldn't tell by the tone of her voice if she was still angry.

"I assume that you and Shuichi made up…?" She asked.

Hiei glanced away for a moment and then returned his gaze back towards Shiori. He nodded.

"Good." Shiori stated. "Is something the matter?" Shiori asked when she saw that Hiei wasn't going to move.

"I wondered where I could get some roses…for Kurama." Hiei admitted, blushing slightly, but not daring to look away.

Shiori smiled and stood. "I'll show you where to get them. But you'll need money. I'll get my purse." Shiori said. _'So the little guy is making an effort,'_ she thought happily as she went out the front door, Hiei trailing closely behind.

Kurama awakened feeling refreshed and totally at peace with the world. And slightly mortified when he remembered what had happened the night before. He had let Hiei see him upset.

'_Acting like a depressed fool is more like it…'_ Kurama thought, covering his face with one hand and groaning slightly.

Then he noticed that he was alone in his bed. His eyes flew open to confirm. Sure enough, Hiei wasn't there. Kurama shot to a sitting position, as if something hot had stabbed him. He felt a bit dizzy when he sat up but didn't think much of it. He saw that Hiei's clothes were also gone.

'_Was last night all a dream…?'_ Kurama thought to himself. Then his eyes landed on his nightstand. There was the most beautiful bouquet of white and red roses arranged there. Kurama extended a hand out to touch them, believing that they might not be real.

"Yes, they're real." A voice said as if reading his thoughts.

Kurama turned towards the window and saw Hiei sitting on the sill, staring at him with great interest. Then he saw Hiei's expression grow worried. Hiei stood up and quickly went to Kurama. He griped Kurama's shoulders firmly.

"Kurama, what's wrong?!" Hiei asked alarmed.

"Nothing is wrong, Hiei. They're beautiful. Thank you." Kurama responded, thinking that Hiei had meant the roses.

"No you idiot! Not the roses!" Hiei practically screamed. Kurama had turned dreadfully pale.

"Hiei… stop… you're making the room spin…" Kurama said weakly as he passed out in Hiei's arms.

"Kurama! Kurama!" Hiei screamed. He shifted Kurama's pale, limp body in his arms to cradle him against his chest. "KURAMA!" Hiei screamed louder, gently slapping Kurama's cheek trying to wake him up and failing. "Kurama, please wake up…" Hiei said, holding him closer and feeling a strange mix of worry and anger surface, along with some unwanted tears.

Shiori walked in after hearing the commotion from downstairs. "What's going on?" She asked.

She saw Hiei look up from her son's pale, limp body, his eyes watery and red with the tears he was holding back.

"Kurama…He…He won't…" Hiei tried to form a sentence but couldn't, his throat constricting in pain.

Shiori ran up to her son and slapped his cheek lightly as Hiei had done.

"Shuichi!" Shiori called out in a strong voice. When he didn't respond she put a hand to his forehead and quickly removed it.

"He's burning up!" Shiori exclaimed, holding the hand that had touched Kurama's forehead as if she had just touched a hot stove.

Hiei looked back down at Kurama then turned back sharply at Shiori.

"Yukina! Call Yukina! She'll know what to do!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Shiori asked, already getting up and heading out the door.

"With Genkai!" Hiei called out and then turned back to Kurama.

'_Please let her come soon,'_ Hiei pleaded to no one in particular, clutching Kurama's body tighter and shutting his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

It had taken Yukina fifteen minutes to arrive via Botan but it had seemed like hours to Hiei. When Yukina walked into Kurama's room, she saw Hiei leaning against Kurama's headboard. He had rearranged himself into a position comfortable for both him and the sick fox. He still cradled Kurama against his chest. His legs were bent at the knees and Kurama's limp body was settled on his back in between them. Hiei had also taken the liberty of dressing Kurama, but only his bottom half. He had also only covered Kurama half way with the sheets, not knowing whether to cover him up completely or not, considering that Kurama had also broken out in a cold sweat. If Kurama wasn't so pale and if Hiei didn't look like he was at the brink of insanity, the scene would look serene to Yukina.

"Mister Hiei…" Yukina called out timidly.

Hiei picked up his head sharply at the sound of his sister's voice. Relief set into his hard features.

"Yukina…" Hiei begged. He set one of his knees down so to give Yukina access to Kurama. He watched worriedly as his sister examined Kurama. He grew even more worried as a frown set on her delicate features.

"I'll need a glass of water," Yukina said, looking towards Botan, who had entered in the midst of the examination. Shiori was behind her, clutching her arm tightly.

"Right away." Shiori said, leaving to go get what was asked.

Botan was left at the doorway. She looked Hiei over once, twice, three times.

"Hiei…You look…horrible…" Botan stated.

Botan gasped as Hiei shot her an angry glance and then turned back to Kurama. His eyes were red and teary. Never in her life did Botan think that she would ever see Hiei in such a vulnerable state. Botan quickly moved aside as Shiori ran up to Yukina, bringing her the glass of water.

"Thank you." Yukina said, pulling out a small pouch and dumping the powdery contents inside the water.

"What is that?" Hiei asked, eyeing the water suspiciously.

"It'll help bring the fever down." Yukina explained. "Could you please sit him up?" she asked.

Hiei complied, gently shifting Kurama into a sitting position. He secured one arm around Kurama's waist and used the other to hold his head. Yukina tilted Kurama's chin up slightly with one hand and put the cup to Kurama's lips. She frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hiei asked frantically.

"He won't take the water." Yukina said, slightly troubled. "I think that we'll have to have someone pass it to him."

"Pass it to him?" Botan piped in.

"Yes. Mouth to mouth. Do you think that you could, Botan?" Yukina asked, completely serious.

"I…I don't…I guess…If…" Botan sputtered.

"I'll do it. No one touches his lips but me." Hiei said, taking the cup from Yukina and rearranging Kurama so he was in a position where he could reach his lips.

He took a big sip of the water, almost half the glass, put his lips to Kurama's, and forced the water down Kurama's throat. He heard a gasp come from Botan but he ignored it. He put the rest of the water in his mouth and re-did the process. Gods the water tasted horrible! It's no wonder Kurama didn't want to take it. He handed the cup to Yukina and wiped his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. He turned his attention back to Kurama and lovingly moved aside Kurama's bangs, which were glued to his forehead from the sweat. Then he bent his head down and kissed Kurama tenderly on the lips. He heard Botan gasp again and he ignored it again. Hiei closed his eyes and put his cool forehead on Kurama's hot one and held him tighter.

"Please wake up, koibito." Hiei whispered, only loud enough for Kurama to have heard. He hoped that he had heard. He felt everyone staring at him. Especially Botan.

"What in the…" Botan started but didn't finish.

"How long would that powder take?" Hiei asked Yukina.

"About five minutes. I gave him the strongest that I had." Yukina answered.

"Will he awaken?" Hiei asked.

"He should." Yukina answered again.

Hiei turned back to Kurama. They all waited in silence and anticipation. After what seemed an eternity to Hiei, Kurama started to awaken.

"Kurama!" Hiei practically screamed, overjoyed to see that he was alright.

"Hiei…What is this horrible taste?" Kurama asked, starting to get up, attempting to wipe his mouth to rid himself of the taste.

"It's a powder that Yukina gave you to help with your fever." Hiei supplied, helping Kurama sit up.

"Fever?" Kurama asked as he then registered his surroundings.

Both he and Hiei were in his bed, Hiei holding him tightly, protectively. Yukina was at his bedside holding an empty glass of water with remnants of powder still at the bottom. His mother was at the edge of the bed looking as if she was about to explode if she didn't get to hug her little boy. He was surprised to see Botan standing at the door. She looked surprised, worried and relieved at the same time. Then he saw the roses again. He smiled. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's cheek and kissed him tenderly. Hiei kissed him back just as tenderly.

"Thank you…for the roses…for everything" Kurama said.

It took Hiei a while to remember that he had gotten Kurama a bouquet of roses just before he had passed out.

"You've been crying…?" Kurama noted, taking in Hiei's red-rimmed eyes.

"I…" Hiei started but couldn't finish.

Unable to hold her excitement any longer, Shiori practically leapt towards her son, hugging him tightly and being unmindful of Hiei.

"I was so worried!" Shiori exclaimed, obviously relieved that her precious little boy was alright.

"Mother, I'm fine." Kurama reassured her, hugging her back.

Shiori felt Hiei's arms wrap around Kurama possessively. She looked up at him and found that he was glaring at her. She sneered back. Feeling the atmosphere suddenly take a turn for the worse, Botan butted in.

"Umm…Before this turns into a staring contest, could you explain something to me…?" Botan asked.

Everyone looked up at her.

"What is it, Botan?" Kurama asked, trying to pull his head away from Hiei and his mother so that he could get some air.

"The…umm…the kiss…kisses…" Botan said timidly, blushing furiously.

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, comprehending. Shiori let go of her son and edged herself off the bed. Kurama looked down and started blushing. Hiei smiled, glad that some color had returned to Kurama's cheeks, and then he looked back at Botan.

"It's it obvious? We're lovers, you half-wit." Hiei bit out.

"Hiei! You didn't have to put it so…bluntly!" Kurama exclaimed, clutching at Hiei's shirt and looking frantic.

"It's true. Which other way could I have put it?" Hiei said, pouting and holding Kurama closer to him. He loved when Kurama clung to him.

"She didn't know?" Shiori asked Kurama.

"No one knew except for you, mother." Kurama answered.

"You knew!" Botan gaped.

"It wasn't obvious?" Shiori asked innocently.

"Is…is it true, Kurama?" Yukina asked timidly.

Everyone quieted and waited for Kurama to answer.

"Yes…it's true Yukina. Hiei and I are lovers." Kurama answered. He saw Yukina smile.

"I'm happy for you. Now we have two happy couples. I hope that someday I can find someone." Yukina said.

"What about Kuwabara? He seems to have an interest in you." Kurama asked. Hiei choked and began coughing uncontrollably. He shot Kurama a _fuck-no_ look.

"Are you feeling sick too, Mister Hiei? I have another one of those powders if you would like to take one." Yukina offered.

"I'm fine." Hiei said, recovering from his coughing fit. He bent down to Kurama's ear. "Don't you _dare_ give her any ideas!" Hiei whispered only loud enough for Kurama to hear. Kurama chuckled slightly.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy? I feel like I could sleep for a week." Kurama asked everyone, slightly embarrassed.

"It probably is better if you slept for a few hours. Your body needs some rest." Yukina said, moving towards the door, keeping an unusual quietness. "Aren't you coming Mister Hiei?" Yukina asked, trying to send him a message.

"No. I'm staying here to make sure he falls asleep." Hiei said firmly, suspecting that Yukina had hidden intentions, but dismissing them for another time.

Yukina smiled and exited, closing the door behind her.

Once they had all left, Kurama sat up completely and looked at Hiei.

"You know that you don't have to stay." Kurama said.

"I want to." Hiei responded, starting to move aside so that Kurama could have some room to lie down. "I knew that I should have made you stay home last night." He said as he sat at the edge of the bed and removed his shirt and boots.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked lying down.

Hiei climbed into bed next to him and held Kurama close to his chest. He gently traced the curve of Kurama's spine with his fingertips.

"I like the feel of your skin touching mine." Hiei responded.

Kurama smiled, satisfied with the answer. He cuddled closer to Hiei and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama's waist and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Go to sleep, koibito. I'll be here when you awaken." Hiei told him reassuringly.

Kurama closed his eyes and held Hiei closer. He soon fell asleep, loving the feel of Hiei's hard chest on his cheek, his fingertips tracing his spine, his lips on his forehead; loving Hiei in totality.

Once he was sure that Kurama was deeply asleep, Hiei got up as carefully as he could and went downstairs, intending to come back before the fox awakened. He didn't bother to put his shirt on this time. He stepped into the kitchen and saw that the girls were at the table, conversing quietly.

"Is he asleep?" Shiori asked as Hiei went to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Yea. He was tired." Hiei responded. He turned to Yukina. "Thank you. For the powder." Hiei said, genuinely grateful.

Yukina smiled. "You're welcome, Mister Hiei. It was my pleasure."

There was silence for a moment, then:

"You're LOVERS?!" Botan burst out.

Shiori almost fell out of her chair at the question and Yukina looked at her a bit surprised.

"Isn't it obvious by now, you twit?" Hiei bit out.

Silence. Then:

"Do you love him?" Botan asked, a bit more timidly this time.

Hiei slipped and almost lost his balance. What type of question was that? Did he love Kurama? . . . To tell the truth, Hiei had never really given any thought on the subject. He didn't think himself the type of person capable of loving. Settling himself back on the counter, Hiei just looked away, blushing slightly. Yukina smiled.

"It's okay to love somebody, Mister Hiei. It's just how I love my brother, even though I've never met him before. And I'm sure that he loves me too. Although, I suppose that it is a different type of love. But I'm sure it still feels the same." Yukina tried to explain, stumbling a bit on her words.

"She's right, Hiei." Shiori put in. "Love is a beautiful thing."

Hiei didn't respond or look back at them. Many minutes passed in silence.

"How long will the medicine take to wear off?" Hiei asked finally, looking at Yukina.

"A day or two. But by then he should be completely recovered." Yukina responded.

"So what exactly did he have?" Hiei asked, looking at Yukina with interest. He knew very well that if this had been a normal human illness that Kurama's strong system would have fought it off without any problems.

"I am not too certain, Mister Hiei. I do know it is from the Makai. Nothing that strong could have originated from here. And if a human had been infected with this, I am sure they would not have lasted more than a few hours." Yukina explained as best she could.

"How do you think he got it?" Botan mused, asking no one in particular.

Hiei shrugged, trying to remember if Kurama had been to the Makai recently. "I can't remember him ever going back there. He also would have told me if he had, or was planning to."

"Could someone have purposefully made him sick?" Shiori asked timidly, not really knowing all that was being discussed.

There was a silence as everyone pondered over this possibility.

"Who would want to hurt Kurama?" Yukina asked sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain Hiei will find out." Botan declared, looking up at Hiei.

Hiei nodded. "I better get back. I told him I'd be there when he awakened." Hiei said as he headed up the stairs towards Kurama's room, feeling even more protective over him than usual.

As soon as Hiei had left, the girls looked at each other and smiled, but a somber atmosphere stayed behind.

When Hiei walked into Kurama's room he saw that Kurama was still asleep. As he got closer he also saw that tears were running down Kurama's cheeks, wetting his pillow. Hiei quickly slid into bed and held Kurama close to him.

"Shhh. It's okay. What's the matter?" Hiei asked, wiping Kurama's tears away with his thumbs. He felt Kurama clutch his arms like a life line.

"…Don't leave…" Kurama said in his sleep.

Hiei almost slapped himself. Even while Kurama was asleep he had felt Hiei's absence, however short it was. Hiei held Kurama closer to him.

"It's alright. I'm right here. I won't leave." Hiei reassured the sleeping fox. Hiei heard Kurama's breathing slow as he fell into a deep sleep again. He sighed. Then, arranging himself in a more comfortable position, he embraced Kurama more fully and fell asleep.


	4. Almost Perfect

Both Hiei and Kurama slept well into the next morning. This time, Kurama was the first to awaken. Hiei had been so comfortable in the embrace that he hadn't even stirred the entire night. Kurama sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He felt much better that morning than he had hours ago. He looked down at Hiei and smiled. Hiei's face looked almost angelic when he slept. Kurama bent down and kissed Hiei's lips lightly.  
Even in his sleep Hiei reacted. His left hand went to curl around the back of Kurama's neck to keep him in place and the other around Kurama's waist, holding him closer. Kurama was slightly astonished but he didn't pull away. He slid closer to Hiei, using an elbow to prop himself up. His other hand ran itself up Hiei's bare chest, where it stilled and stayed. It took Kurama a little while to realize that Hiei had awakened. He broke the kiss gently. Hiei smiled and looked up at Kurama.

"That's a nice way to wake up in the morning." Hiei said sleepily.

Kurama smiled and bent his head down again to continue kissing Hiei. Hiei gently nudged Kurama's mouth open with his lips and let his tongue explore. Kurama timidly returned the gesture. Hiei felt Kurama's knee wedge itself in between his legs and ease them apart gently. He arched his back to try and get closer to Kurama.

Botan "conveniently" burst into the room at that moment. "Good Morning! Breakfa… Well… You seem to be feeling much better." She said with a slight flush.

Kurama quickly pulled away from Hiei. Hiei let himself plop down on the bed with a groan, obviously annoyed.

"Botan! Ah, Good Morning. I didn't realize…" Kurama sputtered.

"Apparently I didn't either or else I wouldn't have interrupted." Botan said with a laugh.

Kurama looked down, his face as red as his hair. Hiei looked at him and smiled. He got up slowly and looked at Botan. The look he gave her made her want to crawl under a rock and stay there. Hiei moved to Kurama's closet to get him a shirt. After picking one that he deemed suitable, he handed it to Kurama and went to go put on his shirt and boots.

"What's for breakfast?" Kurama asked Botan, who for some reason was still at the door.

"Umm… Blueberry pancakes, I think." She said. "We'll be in the garden once you're ready. Yukina said the fresh air would do you good." She walked off and closed the door.

"Annoying little chit…" Hiei muttered under his breath as he moved next to Kurama. He began buttoning Kurama's shirt for him. Kurama sighed happily. Once Hiei was done buttoning his shirt, Kurama placed a fingertip under Hiei's chin and gently lured him into another kiss. Hiei gave in willingly. He started to push Kurama gently onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He had begun to unbutton Kurama's shirt again when a hand stilled his motions.

"I do believe that Botan said it was time for breakfast." Kurama said breaking the kiss, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fuck what she said!" Hiei protested.

"Mother and Yukina will also be waiting for us." Kurama coaxed.

At the mention of his sister's name, any thoughts of protesting fled from Hiei's mind. He kissed Kurama one more time before getting up, although he took his time. He helped Kurama to his feet then they both headed out towards the garden.

"Good Morning." Shiori said as Hiei and Kurama walked into the garden.

"Good Morning Mother." Kurama said as he went up to kiss Shiori on the cheek. "Good morning to you as well Yukina. And thank you for the medicine. It has worked wonders." Kurama then said looking towards Yukina who was sitting next to Shiori. Botan was next to Yukina, trying not to smile.

Hiei acknowledged no one, just sat down at the table next to Botan. Kurama sat down in between Hiei and his mother.

"Everything looks delicious!" Kurama exclaimed looking at the table.

On the table there was an enormous batch of blueberry pancakes, syrup on the side. Plain biscuits with strawberry jam and butter were sitting close by as were a huge basket of banana nut muffins. Everything was freshly baked and steaming. The aroma was tantalizing.

"Help yourself." Shiori said, noticing that Kurama was eyeing the food like a starving man.

"Thank you mother." Kurama said as he reached for a plate and a few pancakes.

Everyone else did the same. They ate in peaceful silence, trying not to stare at Kurama, who was stuffing food down his throat as politely as he could. Hiei was the first to finish. He leaned back into his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Kurama until he had finished eating. The girls ate slowly, trying not to giggle. After another few minutes Kurama finished with a sigh.

"You were hungry." Hiei pointed out.

"I suppose I was." Kurama said, sighing contentedly.

"You have a little jam…." Botan started, pointing to the corner of her mouth, holding back a giggle.

Kurama's eyes widened and he blushed, embarrassed. But before he could reach over for a napkin, Hiei leaned over and kissed him full on the lips, removing the jam with his tongue in the process. Kurama's eyes widened more but he didn't have time to respond as Hiei settled himself back into his seat. There was a minute of stunned silence before the girls burst out in pearls of laughter. Kurama looked at them with a confused expression on his face, which only made the girls laugh more. Hiei said nothing. He nudged his hand next to Kurama's, indicating that he take it. Kurama did, interlocking fingers with Hiei and giving his hand a slight squeeze. They both looked at each other and smiled tenderly. Both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. The girls had stopped laughing. They now looked at the lovers with endearing smiles on their faces. At that moment Koenma appeared behind Botan.

"There you are! I have been look… What in the…" Koenma sputtered as his eyes wandered over to Hiei and Kurama.

They both broke the kiss slowly, Hiei a bit more reluctant than Kurama. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. Then they both turned towards Koenma, their expressions completely opposite. Kurama turned with a smile and Hiei looked at Koenma with a look similar to the one he had shot Botan earlier that morning.

"Good morning Koenma. Is there something we can help you with?" Kurama asked as if nothing had happened.

"I…was actually looking for Botan… She's been gone for two days without a word…What were you just…?" Koenma said in bits and pieces.

"They're lovers…!" Botan said quietly, pulling down harshly on Koenma's sleeve and making him lose his balance.

"WHAT?!" Koenma yelled out.

Koenma's mouth opened so wide that his pacifier fell out and would have hit the ground if Botan hadn't caught it. Koenma slowly regained his balance. He took his pacifier from Botan and put it back into his mouth.

"Did you all know about this?" he asked the girls.

"Yukina and I just found out about it yesterday." Botan informed him.

"Do Yuusuke and Kuwabara know?" Koenma asked, looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"Are you insane?" Hiei bit out. Kurama stifled a laugh. Their fingers were still interlocked. Hiei stood up suddenly and gently pulled Kurama up to his feet. "We're leaving. Be back later. Don't wait up." Hiei said over his shoulder. Kurama looked just as bewildered as anyone else. He waved goodbye and smiled as he followed Hiei inside the house.

"Do you think you are presentable to be out in public?" Hiei asked Kurama, knowing that he always liked to look his best in front of people, although he didn't have to try.

Kurama looked down at himself briefly. His clothes seemed to match fine, even though Hiei had picked them at random, and he supposed his hair looked okay.

"I suppose so, yes. Why do you ask?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't say anything. He just led Kurama out the front door.

They walked for a while, Kurama completely in the dark about where they were headed, until they reached a park. They went to sit on a bench that was under a shady tree. Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"Why did you want to come here?" Kurama asked.

"Just because. Yukina said that you needed fresh air." Hiei answered. He started playing with the buckles of his belts. They were no longer holding hands.

Kurama smiled, knowing that Hiei was still trying to make up for the night of Yuusuke's wedding. In his opinion, he had more than made up for it that same night, but he wasn't one to protest. Kurama leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud. The weather was nice. And Hiei was right next to him. Everything seemed perfect.

"Yoo-hoo! Shuichi!" A female voice called out. Kurama looked up and saw Mizuki running towards him and Hiei, Khana in tow. He sighed. Well, almost perfect.

"Ah, Miss Kaito. Miss Takahashi. Good to see you again." Kurama greeted as the girls walked up. He grew worried at Hiei's heavy silence.

"It's _wonderful_ to see you. Please, call me Mizuki." Mizuki said in a flirty voice. Kurama heard Hiei start to grumble low in his chest.

"Is there something _we_ could help you with, Miss Mizuki?" Kurama asked, making sure to include Hiei.

"Well, I saw you sitting here and I remembered that you owed me a dance." Mizuki said.

"I hardly think that this is the time or place for a dance." Kurama said, making his voice sound a bit annoyed, although he didn't have to try hard.

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering if we could turn that dance into a date." Mizuki said boldly.

Kurama's eyes widened a bit. He saw Hiei give a start and make a move for his sword.

"I really don't think…" Kurama started to protest.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Mizuki said pulling Kurama harshly up to his feet and dragging him away before Hiei could do anything.

"Mizuki is very determined." Khana put in timidly, starting to walk in the direction of her friend. Hiei said nothing but followed close behind.

About an hour passed as Mizuki dragged Kurama all the way across the park, pointing things out here and there. Kurama kept looking back at Hiei with an apologetic look on his face, telling Hiei to bear with him. Hiei didn't know how much more he could wait. Finally, when the girls decided to take a restroom break, Hiei cornered Kurama and stared him down.

"I fucking swear, Kurama, if you don't lose her now I'm going to lose it!" Hiei bit out.

"I'm trying Hiei. But she won't listen." Kurama said, his hands up in self-defense.

"Then I'll make her listen!" Hiei said, turning around just as the girls walked out of the restroom. He marched up to Mizuki, took her wrist and dragged her away.

"Listen to me, you little chit…!" Hiei started.

"No! You listen to me!" Mizuki bit back, pointing a finger to Hiei's face. "You took him away from me the night of the wedding. You will not do that again! I've waited too long for this and I will do what I please! And if you know what's good for you, you will stand quietly in the background with Khana and leave me and Shuichi alone!" Mizuki whispered loudly.

"Like hell I will! I will do whatever I want with the person I fuck and you have absolutely no say in whether I leave him alone or not! And if you know what's good for YOU, you will leave me and my lover alone!" Hiei almost yelled. That made her shut up for a bit, although her mouth was still open.

"Your…lover…" Mizuki sounded out slowly.

"Damn straight! Now leave us the fuck alone!" Hiei said, practically screaming out the last part.

It took Mizuki a bit to let the information sink in and another moment for her to compose herself. Then, straightening up, she marched decidedly over to where Khana and Kurama were standing, interrupting the actually pleasant conversation they were having.

"We're leaving, Khana!" Mizuki bit out. Khana obeyed.

Hiei walked over to Kurama and watched the girls walk away with a slight smirk on his face, a smirk that Kurama couldn't see. Then, with a huff, Hiei walked off in the opposite direction. Kurama stayed rooted to his spot for a bit, watching Hiei retreating back, thinking that Hiei was mad at him again. Kurama couldn't stand the thought. He began to follow Hiei.

"Hiei…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to go on for so long…" Kurama tried to say, a lump beginning to clog his throat.

Hiei wasn't saying anything. He wasn't stopping either. They were almost half-way through the park when Hiei finally stopped and turned around to face Kurama. He felt his heart twist harshly when he saw Kurama's face. Kurama was upset…again…because of him. Hiei clenched his fists at his sides and looked down, beating himself up in his mind. He heard Kurama breathe in sharply. He looked up and saw Kurama biting on his lip, trying to control himself, thinking that Hiei was furious with him.

"Hiei…I'm sorry…I didn't…" Kurama tried to speak, but found that he couldn't.

"You're sorry…?" Hiei said in a whisper.

Kurama felt more emotions rushing to the surface, thinking that Hiei was going to tell him that he was sorry he had ever brought him here, was sorry for all they had shared, was sorry for ever getting involved with him. Kurama put his fists to his face, trying to stop himself from over-reacting, but to no avail. He stopped, though, when Hiei suddenly hugged him tightly. Hiei always made him calm down somehow.

"Why the fuck are you sorry? I'm the one upset you! I'm always upsetting you!" Hiei bit out, beating himself up mentally.

"You're not angry with me?" Kurama asked timidly.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Hiei said, looking up at Kurama.

"You walked off and didn't say anything. I thought…" Kurama stated.

"I really am a dick!" Hiei berated himself.

"You are not…!" Kurama started, but his words died on his lips as Hiei kissed him with such a force that it left both of them reeling. Hiei broke the kiss slowly and held Kurama's face tenderly.

"I never want to see you sad…" Hiei said with an uncharacteristic tenderness.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei again. Then he took hold of Hiei's hand, interlocking fingers, and pulled him in a different direction.

"Come on! Let's go." Kurama said with a radiant smile on his face.

"What are we…?" Hiei said fragmentally.

"On a date. That's why you brought me here wasn't it?" Kurama said happily. Hiei smiled up at Kurama and followed him.

'_We should do this more often,'_ Hiei thought. _'Except without the annoying females and the sadness.'_

Kurama interrupted his thought.

"What exactly did you tell her to make her leave?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, I told her that we were lovers." Hiei stated plainly.

"You just love spreading that around, don't you?" Kurama asked playfully, getting used to the idea.

"Hn." Hiei responded with a smile on his face and continued to follow Kurama.

For the next few hours they took turns leading each other through the park. Kurama was even surprised when Hiei went up to a vendor and bought them both a hotdog and an ice-cream to share. After both of them tauntingly shared the food, neither could wait to get home and experiment, although what they had both done with (or to) the hotdog and ice-cream wasn't anything they hadn't already tried with (or on) each other. But by some strange unknown force they were both able to wait out the entire day, for neither wanted the day to end. By the time they had gotten home the sun had already been set for about an hour or two.

"Shuichi! Hiei! Could you please come here a minute?" Shiori called out to them as they burst through the door before they had a chance to race up towards the room.

She smiled when she saw them both. They were both smiling. Radiant, if truth be told. Even Hiei's face was beaming!

"What did you two do that you're so happy?" Shiori asked laughing.

"We went to the park." Kurama answered.

"Are you hungry?" Shiori asked, smiling.

"No Mother. We just ate a little while ago. We'll be upstairs." Kurama said laughing, barely being able to finish as Hiei dragged him up the stairs.

Shiori looked at them, a little amused. 'Ah, what it is to be young and in love.' She mused.

Hiei walked into Kurama's room with him still in tow. Without stopping, he flung Kurama onto the bed and climbed in after him, remembering to close the door at the last second. In one swift movement he took off Kurama's shirt and then his own. Then, without warning, Kurama flipped Hiei over so that he was now under him. Kurama scooted down a bit, undid Hiei's belts and pulled the rest of Hiei's clothes off easily. He shed his own clothing with great haste. Kurama ran his hands slowly up Hiei's smoothly sculpted calves, then his thighs, and up his back. His right hand moved up to cup the back of Hiei's head and bring him closer, kissing him hungrily. Hiei returned the gesture, also running his hands all over Kurama's body. His right hand lingered in between Kurama's legs and his left went to hold the back of Kurama's neck. Hiei ran his fingertips delicately along Kurama's length, feeling him shiver with anticipation. Then, again without warning, Kurama flipped Hiei over on his hands and knees. He leaned over and grabbed Hiei's wrists, keeping him in place. With one swift thrust he found what he craved. Kurama heard Hiei moan softly. Kurama started a thrusting with fast-beat pace.

"You're becoming more unpredictable." Hiei said with a grin, his voice intensifying every time Kurama thrust inward.

"I'm realized that I like taking control." Kurama said, grinning back at Hiei.

He started going faster and faster. In a short while he was going so fast that no normal human could have kept up the pace for more than two seconds. He felt Hiei shiver under him. Kurama moaned loudly as he started to come. Hiei bit his bottom lip hard and clenched the sheets, trying to keep himself from crying out. It didn't help. As soon as he felt Kurama climax inside of him he followed suit. He cried out and emptied himself onto Kurama's sheets.  
He wanted to collapse, but Kurama wouldn't stop, wouldn't let go. He kept going at the same pace, never stopping to take a break. Kurama bent over slightly and bit Hiei's ear hard then licked the spot he had bitten as if to make it better. He moved down to Hiei's neck and started suckling, leaving another dark bruise, the one from before already almost gone. Hiei moaned again, moving his head to the side a bit to give Kurama more access. He already felt tension start in his loins again. This time Hiei was the first to climax, Kurama right after him. They both cried out at the same time.  
They were both spent but they couldn't stop. Kurama removed his hands from Hiei's wrists and brought them to Hiei's hips, straightening up and thrusting into Hiei with more force. Hiei lowered himself down on his elbows, unable to keep himself up on his hands anymore. He lowered his face, a flush creeping into his cheeks. He cried out again as Kurama started going faster and faster.

Sometimes being a daemon comes in handy.

Downstairs, Koenma and the girls sat at the kitchen table and ate, trying not to pay attention to the noises coming from upstairs. Botan's eyes widened a bit as she heard the rapid thumping of the headboard against the wall grow increasingly faster and faster. Yukina and Koenma were both flustered by the cries and moans that they heard. Shiori sat calmly as she ate, watching the fan as it shook.

'_Those boys are going to break something,'_ Shiori thought.

"Does this happen often…?" Koenma asked Shiori hesitantly.

"Very." Shiori responded calmly.

Then the noises stopped abruptly. There was a moment of silence before they all heard masculine laughter coming from upstairs. Everyone was quiet, stunned. Even Shiori.

"I wonder why they're laughing…?" Botan asked, curious.

Kurama was trying his hardest to stop. They had both climaxed about three or four time already and were tired, but he couldn't stop. All he could do was go faster. Then he heard a crack. He finally stopped as he felt the bed give in underneath them. They both tumbled to the floor as the bed collapsed. They both sat on the ground and stared at the bed, Kurama having slid out of Hiei as they fell off. Then they both started laughing.

"Y-you broke the bed…!" Hiei said accusingly to Kurama, trying to control his laughter.

Kurama laughed harder. After a little bit they both controlled their laughter and went over to examine the damage.

"Wow…" Was all that Kurama could utter.

Hiei leaned against Kurama and Kurama put an arm around his shoulders and leaned into him. Hiei placed his head on Kurama's shoulder and Kurama placed his on top of Hiei's. He sighed, laughing a little bit. Then he shifted Hiei in his arms and kissed him gently. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and kissed him back. He nudged Kurama's lips open and slipped his tongue in. Kurama met it shyly. They both had to stop when the need for air had gotten too great.

"I think we should get dressed," Kurama said breathlessly.

Hiei nodded slowly, not wanting to. They both got up and went in search of their clothes. After getting dressed they both stood in front of the bed and looked at it.

"What now?" Hiei asked, wanting to get back in it with Kurama again.

"I think we should tell mother," Kurama said after a bit.

They looked at each other and laughed again.

"What was so funny?" Yukina asked innocently.

Hiei's face turned as red as Kurama's hair when he realized that Yukina had heard what they did upstairs. Quickly composing himself he looked at Shiori.

"We need a new bed." Hiei said plainly.

They both heard Koenma start to choke on his tea and Botan drop her cup with a clatter. Kurama suppressed his laughter. Shiori's eyes widened a bit as she looked at them.

"A new…bed…? What happened to…?" Shiori asked, not quite wanting to hear the answer but curious just the same.

"Broke it. Well, Kurama broke it." Hiei stated, motioning towards Kurama with a tilt of his head. Kurama blushed furiously.

"You broke the…" Botan started, not quite able to finish.

Kurama and Hiei burst into pearls of laughter. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless.

"Yes…" Kurama said, still laughing a bit. He looked at his mother, composing himself a bit. "We can make due for now mother. Don't worry." He said.

"He might also need new sheets." Hiei said with a grin.

A flush crept into Shiori's face as she realized what Hiei meant. Koenma coughed a bit and both Botan and Yukina found great interest in their food. That only made them laugh more.


	5. Bath Time

After dinner, Botan took Yukina back to Genkai and Koenma went back to the spirit world. Kurama helped his mother clear the table as Hiei went upstairs. It was quiet for a moment.

"Mother… How much did you hear…?" Kurama asked timidly.

"Hear what?" Shiori asked.

"Hiei…and I…upstairs…" Kurama said.

"Plenty." Shiori said calmly, not really bothered.

"Forgive me mother. I…just forget sometimes…" Kurama apologized, turning bright red.

"There's no need to apologize, Shuichi. What you and Hiei did is a perfectly natural and beautiful thing. And I've gotten used to it. There's no need to worry about it." Shiori said, trying to calm her flustered son.

There was a crash upstairs.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled from his room.

Kurama fled the kitchen and ran upstairs. He burst through his bedroom door expecting the worst. What he saw made him want to laugh. Hiei was sitting naked on the ground, completely wet, his hair covered in shampoo. He was rubbing his eyes vigorously (including his third eye).

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked amused.

"What the fuck is this stuff Kurama? Some sort of poison? It burns! Why do you even put it in your hair?" Hiei complained.

Kurama went over to Hiei and kneeled down, a smile on his face. He was glad that Hiei had his eyes shut tight so that he couldn't see his smile. He grabbed Hiei's hands and gently pulled him up and led him to the bathroom.

"Step into the shower." Kurama told him. Hiei obeyed.

Kurama began to roll up his sleeves, but then thought better of it and removed his shirt. He reached for Hiei's face and gently steered it under the water coming from the showerhead. He wiped the soap away from Hiei's face gently with his hands and then turned Hiei so that his face was no longer in the water.

"Tilt your head back." Kurama ordered. Hiei obeyed.

Kurama rinsed Hiei's hair slowly, liking the feel of his soft hair in between his fingers. He then took the bottle of conditioner and poured some into his hand. He smoothed in into Hiei's hair and then rinsed it out. He turned off the water and reached for a towel. He put it over Hiei's head and began to dry it.

"What were you thinking?" Kurama asked.

"I've seen you do it before and I like the way you smell after you do. I wanted to smell like you." Hiei answered, blushing a bit.

Kurama smiled, finishing drying Hiei's hair. He then moved to the rest of Hiei's body, taking his time. After he was done he wrapped the towel around Hiei's waist and let him step out. Kurama laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Hiei said defensively.

"Your hair." Kurama said, pointing.

Hiei looked very different with his hair wet. Since it wasn't standing up, it came down a little past his shoulders. The white star-burst in his hair was somewhat flattened at an odd angle. Kurama watched as Hiei ran a hand through his hair, making it dry and stand back up in its usual fashion.

"How'd you do that?" Kurama asked.

"It's just like when I use the darkness flame. Only not so much. Just enough to dry my hair. Very efficient." Hiei explained.

They both walked back into Kurama's room. Kurama went into his closet, looking for something comfortable to sleep in. After he had changed he started making his way to bed and then remembered that it was broken. He looked up at Hiei, who was sitting on the window sill, looking out into the night. He was still only wearing the towel.

"What now?" Kurama asked.

Hiei got up and went to the bed. He lifted one side of the bed easily and kicked away the broken legs. He did the same with the other side. He then sat on it to make sure that it was still sturdy. He looked up at Kurama.

"It's a little low but it'll do." Hiei said.

He got up and went to Kurama's closet. After a minute of searching he pulled out some new sheets. He dumped them on the floor next to the bed and stripped the bed down. Then, with Kurama's help, they both made the bed. Kurama slipped in between the sheets, getting comfortable. Hiei was about to go in, then remembered he only had a towel on. He let it fall to the floor and jumped into bed next to Kurama.

"Not going to wear anything?" Kurama asked.

"Do I have to?" Hiei responded with another question.

"Well, no…" Kurama said.

"Then you shouldn't either." Hiei stated.

"Alright." Kurama said smiling, already shedding his clothing.

After they had both settled down, they embraced and kissed each other tenderly. They stopped after they were both dizzy from lack of air. They broke the kiss slowly, reluctantly, and looked each other in the eye and smiled. Then they slept. A deep and peaceful sleep that only lovers are able to share.

Continue?


End file.
